deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Regina Antebellum
Lady Regina Caterina Romola Hortenza Antebellum, Marchioness of Syracuse, (b. 18 February) is an Italian noblewoman, entrepreneur, mafioso and pure-blood witch of the wealthy and prestigious House of Antebellum, and the dark Carolla family. She is the daughter of Madeline and Louis Antebellum, the elder half-sister of Maisie Thorn and the elder sister of Grace. She is a two-time divorcée, and the current wife of Dragan Dragomirov, a Bulgarian wizard and the head of a powerful banking dynasty and its organised crime syndicate. Regina attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a year above her sisters, and was notably sorted into the Slytherin house. Throughout her education, Regina was distinctively known for her impeccable intelligence, high magical aptitude and impressive work ethic that helped her to achieve an 'Outstanding' in each of her O.W.Ls and enabled her to achieve ten N.E.W.Ts in total — nine 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' in Astronomy. Regina was infamous for her reputable partnership with her sister Grace, admired and feared for being noble and wealthy heiresses. Regina also served as Head Girl in her seventh year. In the same year, now orphaned, Regina inherited both titles of the Head of the Antebellum Empire, as well as the position as Boss, or 'Don', of the Sicilian Wizard-Mafia. Born into her wealth, status and noble heritage, Regina was bred for royalty. She is known for her cunning and mercenary skill in all fields of magic and is greatly feared for her masterful political skills that enable her to efficiently run one of Europe's greatest export divisions, in addition to its powerful organised crime syndicate. Recognised as one of the greatest minds and magical talents to have existed in her family tree, Regina is a force to be reckoned with. Sharing the roles as the head of the family empire with her sister, Grace, shows her deep-rooted family values and accepts Grace as the head of the house, despite Regina's superior contribution to the growing family fortune. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions * [[Cosimo|'Cosimo']]: * [[Regina Antebellum's wand|'Yew wood wand']]: * [[Regina Antebellum's Zimmer|'1980s Zimmer Golden Spirit']]: * [[Villa de Antebellum|'Villa de Antebellum']]: Relationships Family Parents House of Antebellum Grace Antebellum Etymology In the Italian, the Latin, Spanish and American meaning of the name Regina, it is a meaning of queen. In England, it was a name used in honour of the Virgin Mary from Christianity and was later revived in the 19th century. Regina's first middle name, Caterina, is of Portuguese origin. It derived from the Greek name Catherine that had a meaning of pure. Regina's second middle name, Romola, is a female name of Latin origin. The meaning of the name means Roman woman and is an alternative spelling with the suffix of -ula, of Romola. Regina's third middle name, Hortenza, is one of originality that has no written definition for its actual spelling. However, it is believed to be a variation of Hortensia, that is an English baby name derived from the feminine form of the Roman clan name Hortensius. It is also another feminine variation of the French baby name Hortense which derives from the Latin meaning of gardener. The surname Antebellum derives from the Latin word 'bellum' that means war, which therefore defines Antebellum as ''before the war. ''It is most often used in the context of the US Civil War. Quotes Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Fifth Generation Category:Antebellum Empire Category:Bullies Category:Carolla family Category:Criminals Category:Dark Magic Category:Divorced Individuals Category:Dragomirov Dynasty Category:Dragomirov family Category:Duelling Club Category:Foreign Individuals Category:Half-orphans Category:Head Girls Category:Herb Users Category:House of Antebellum Category:LGBTQ Category:Married Individuals Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Murderers Category:Nobility Category:Occlumens Category:Orphans Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sicilian Wizard-Mafia Category:Slug Club Category:Slytherin Category:Spell Creators Category:Supremacists Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Wizard-mafia